Burning Through the Darkness
by Zexion-Purple-Tears
Summary: A yaoi consisting of Zexion and Axel. An untold story of love, death, and hatred.


Burning Through the Darkness

Zexion watched from above as he saw the 8th and the 13th member from below. The red head held the short blonde in his arms. Roxas was dying in Axel's arms, the thought would be romantic to anyone else but for Zexion it was elation he would get his chance at becoming close to Axel. He had always pretended to hate Axel but he had the strongest feelings for the fiery red head. The wind shifted as Zexion turned to leave through a portal, Roxas faded into oblivion. Axel cried out, but Zexion knew he would be back at the castle or the 7th member would track him down. Zexion returned to the castle and curled up in a chair in Vexen's lab. "13 is gone. Like you said he would... How did you even know Vexen? You didn't do this did you?"

An evil grin spread across the blonde's face, "Why Zexion why do you think I would do such a thing? Do you honestly think I would poison that brat for your happiness?" Vexen chuckled and approached Zexion and knelt down. "I promised you when you woke up with your hand in mine that I would do whatever I needed to so you would be happy. Zexion, this is one promise that I would never break." The academic ruffled Zexion's hair and went back to work on a chemical solution. Zexion sighed and fussed over his hair quickly fixing all the hair that was out of place. He watched Vexen go back to work before he pulled a book out and shoved his nose into it.

Hours had passed; the time was approximately midnight as Zexion headed from Vexen's lab to his own room. On the way, he found a drunk and stumbling red head. "Oh Zexiiiiion it's so horrible. My poor little Rocks Ass is gone. What am I...?" Axel hiccupped and leaned against the wall. "What am I going to do? Who could ever be that short to replace him?" Axel measured Zexion with his eyes, his eyes slowly lingering in forbidden places. "Hey, you are about his height Zexion. How about me and you go to my room?" Axel leaned into Zexion's face; the smell of alcohol was strong on his tongue.

Zexion's face flushed red, like Axel's hair. The schemer stood on his toes and caught the pyro's lips with his own. "I was hoping you would ask under different circumstances, but yes." Axel attempted to pick up the smaller male and fell backwards. "My room is closer, Axel." Zexion purred into Axel's ear. Axel blinked and squirmed under Zexion. "Zexion you make me happy." Zexion got up and pulled Axel into his dark bedroom. The door slammed shut and clicked as it locked.

Axel had gotten up and threw Zexion onto the bed. It was too dark to notice the clothes that were 10 times Zexion's size on the floor. Lexaeus was Zexion's current boyfriend but as long as Lex didn't know he was fine with it. Zexion squealed as he landed on the bed, Axel crawled in between Zexion's legs, and breathed into the Schemer's face. Zexion coughed and wrapped his legs around Axel tightly. Axel leaned in close to Zexion's face and licked his lower lip softly. Zexion's lower jaw quivered from the warm, moist tongue dragging across his lip. "How badly do you want me, Zexion?"

Zexion's cerulean eyes sparkled in the darkness; his skinny jeans grew tighter on him. "Oh, you want me that badly, huh?" He leaned into Zexion, his lips on his ear, "Tell me what you want, Zexi. I'll make sure it happens." Zexion began to shiver under all the heat, he started crying a bit. "Say it, Zexion," The Pyro nibbled on the Schemer's ear. Zexion's lips parted as his mouth opened, Axel kissed the male deeply.

After the kiss, Zexion was panting for air. His words came out in a whisper, "Fuck... me." Axel put his hand to his ear making Zexion scream at him. "Fuck me you bastard!" Zexion scowled and tightened his legs around Axel's hips. Axel groaned and ripped open the front of Zexion's coat. A grin spread on the Pyro's face as he eyed Zexion's nipple piercings. Axel touched one and played with it as he looked at Zexion, "When did you get these?" Zexion's face grew darker as a small moan slipped through his lips. Axel chuckled and started to tease the Schemer with his tongue.


End file.
